A Kiss To Make Her See
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: 4x14 spec fic. Not ever going to be canon but just what I wish would happen. Not spoiler free. Finn confesses to Rachel what happened between him and Miss P. She doesn't react well and what happens after might well just change their lives for the better.
1. The Unexpected Kiss

This came to mind and it wouldn't let go. Just how I'd love to see Rachel react to the news that Finn kissed Emma.

This will be in three parts. The wedding/non-wedding will be covered in the next one and have plenty of smut. And the last part will be the resolution to everything.

* * *

This wasn't how she'd imagined things would go after Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding. She was dating someone else...someone who wasn't the man with his lips attached to her neck as he unzipped her dress. If there was one thing that Rachel Berry knew...she was probably going to hell after this night, for cheating on a man she didn't really love no matter how much she tried with the man she knew she would always love. And she also knew that as much as she should care about that fact...she could never regret anything when it came to Finn Hudson.

* * *

_Three days earlier..._

"I'll be back later Daddies! I'm going out for a bit!" Rachel called as she buttoned up her red coat, wanting to pick up a few things for her movie night with Kurt and Santana later that evening.

The chilly wind sliced through her even with the coat on and she hurried to the car sitting in front of the house and climbed in. She rubbed her hands together, checking her phone for the fifth time that day as the car warmed up a little. She'd texted Brody a few hours earlier and there was still no reply from her live-in boyfriend. Shaking her head, and trying to ignore the little voice in her head that reminded her that Finn had never ignored a text from her when they were together-not even if he'd been asleep when he'd gotten it-she decided that her first stop would be for a cup of coffee from the Lima Bean to help keep her warm and running since she was bound to be up late tonight.

There weren't many people in line when she reached the Lima Bean and she looked around as she waited, spotting the familiar figure of her ex-fiance hunched over some papers as his fingers fiddled with a pen. Seeing him sent a bolt of longing through her body, and she admitted to herself for the first time, just how much she missed him. It looked like he was deep in thought, the cup in front of him partially ignored as his teeth dug into his lip. She knew just from the set of his jaw and the tension in his shoulders that there was something serious bothering him. She gathered her courage as she took her coffee, not realizing how much she'd missed the Lima Bean's coffee until she took a sip, and walked over to Finn's table.

"Hi..." she said softly, drawing his attention from whatever it was he was doing.

Finn's eyes were conflicted and Rachel was immediately even more worried about him than she already had been. Without a thought she took the chair s at set her coffee on the table. It didn't matter that they hadn't spoken since the night of the showcase, or that they had been engaged this time last year, or even that they weren't supposed to be talking. Finn had been her first friend, her best friend and she had been his, no matter what Noah thought.

"Hey." he replied, watching her with his emotions suddenly much more guarded. She'd never seen him look at her like that before, he'd always been an open book...even when they'd been broken up.

"I saw you...when I was in line just now waiting to get a coffee." she said, watching as he sat back, not relaxed but definitely more at ease than he had just moments before. He'd let go a little bit of the guarded look but she was able to tell that whatever was bothering him was something big. "And...you look like something is bothering you...and I thought maybe you'd like to talk about it."

She watched silently as he seemed to deliberate about what to do, whether or not he should confide in her about this. "I did something really bad." he finally whispered, choosing to confide in her. Somehow she knew he hadn't told anyone else what he was about to say, not Kurt...not Puck...not even Mr. Schue. "Like extra bad."

"Finn whatever it was I'm sure that its not that bad." she said, leaning forward and holding his face in her hands. His skin was warm under her hands and it took every ounce of self control not to lean in and kiss him deeply like she would have in the past. Where had that urge come from? she asked herself, trying to force herself to remember Brody's touch and kisses. But with Finn so close all she could think about was the way his mouth felt against hers, the way he just understood her body without having to ask if what he was doing was okay or just assuming she liked it.

"I kissed Miss Pillsbury...like on the mouth."

Rachel sat back in her chair, hands falling from Finn's face. Whatever it was she had expected to hear that was the last thing. Finn..._her_ Finn had kissed Miss P? As in the woman getting married in three days to their former teacher? The very wedding he was going to be best man in?

"You kissed Miss Pillsbury?" she asked, feeling all sorts of emotions running through her. Her head seemed to start shaking on its own as she processed this information. Finn wasn't supposed to be kissing their soon-to-be-married former guidance counselor-he wasn't supposed to be kissing anyone. "How could you, Finn? How could you go and just kiss someone? You're not supposed to just go around kissing people. You know how much you mean to me and for you-"

"Whoa!" he called, brow pulled down in what looked like hurt and anger. "Put the brakes on this train to crazy town right now." She watched as he shook his head and what seemed to be disbelief. "I can't...I-I don't...I have to go."

Finn stood, head still shaking as he gathered his papers and shoved them into a folder before sliding the folder into a bag she remembered Kurt buying in New York. She hadn't known it was for Finn at the time, but seeing him sling the bag over his shoulder made her see how good of a fit the leather satchel was for him. She grabbed her coffee, following him out into the frigid February air.

"You can't just run from this too, Finn!" she called out, half stomping towards him.

She was almost scared by the look on his face when he whirled around, just a few paces from his truck. Finn had never looked at her like that before and it was slightly terrifying but also something that took her breath away. Hurt, pain, anger, and something that looked like a combination of heartbreak and longing were etched into every line of his face.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can not do anymore, Rachel." he half shouted, "You broke up with me. You ended our relationship for good. You're the one that ran off into the arms of another guy, so you don't really have any room to talk about running away from your problems."

Rachel stared at him. Finn had never spoken to her like this before. He'd always been gentle with her. It struck her that this new side to Finn was another sign of him moving on. And just like the thought of him kissing someone else didn't appeal to her, neither did Finn moving on.

"I was left all alone in New York. I had nothing, no one. Kurt wasn't even there for me the first week I was there. It was terrifying, Finn! You left me on a train! You told me to chase my dreams and become a star! That's what I'm trying to do! I'm only doing what you told me to do! Which by the way, I never had any opinion on whatsoever. _You_ have no right to get mad at me for anything when you're the one that let me go in the first place." She glared at him, but also felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders as she finally confessed the things she'd been feeling for so long. She'd ignored all of this when he'd first shown up in New York, just so happy to have him back and with her. She had cared but having him in her apartment had been enough at the time to make her ignore it. And after Grease they hadn't been speaking so she hadn't been able to get it out. Even now their communication was limited to the occasional text and like on facebook. "Kurt even said to me, just before you showed up on our doorstep. That my freedom was a gift you gave me so I gave you the same gift on that stage when I broke up with you! It was for your own good! So that you could see what I always had seen in you! You were just supposed to find a dream and come back to me! That's the way it's supposed to be, Finn!"

"So you're allowed to move on and I can't? I'm just supposed to wait in the wings with my dream until you decide that I'm worthy of you now? Until you get bored with that douchebag and decide that I'm what you want again?" he asked, voice practically a hiss. "I didn't send you to New York so you could shack up with the first guy who showed an interest in your ass, Rachel! I sent you there so you wouldn't waste time waiting for me when your future was right there just waiting for you to take it!"

Rachel didn't get the chance to respond before he stalked away, climbing into his trcuk and driving away towards his home. She still couldn't believe the way he'd just spoken to her. They had been engaged for goodness sake and he was acting now like that hadn't meant anything. She went back to her car, errands forgotten in the aftermath of her fight with Finn.

Her mind dwelled on the disagreement the whole time she waited for Kurt and Santana to arrive for the movie they wanted to watch together. Santana got there first and could tell there was something on Rachel's mind. She might have only been living with Kurt and Rachel for a week but she'd known the brunette long enough to know how she acted when there was something weighing on her.

"Would you like to inform me what went on between you and my brother earlier?" Kurt asked once he'd arrived and the trio was settled in the basement. "Because I know all of the different Finn Hudson levels of anger and this was a strange cross between 'Rachel is infuriating' and 'I can't believe that fucking just happened.'"

"How do you know it was something I did?" she asked.

"Because I got at least that much out of him before he snapped at me." he replied softly, as though whatever had happened between hm and Finn had upset him. "And I can't blame him for snapping at me after hearing how he feels."

Rachel wanted to exchange a confused look with Santana but the Latina seemed to be on the verge of nodding in agreement. Didn't Kurt know that his brother was moving on from her?

"Hearing what Hudson feels about what? I don't want to start talking shit about him if he's actually got a point."

"About how I've barely had his back since October." Kurt admitted, shaking his head. "And he was right. After I went to Dalton...Finn had my back. I know he should have before then but ever since then he's never let me down. And I haven't been giving him the same support recently. I've barely spoken to him and when I have...it's been about me. I've had your back this whole time, Rachel...and I basically left my brother in the cold. He learned about your boy toy moving in over Facebook, when I should have been the one to tell him so it didn't kill him more!"

"Jesus, Hummel." Santana said, both Kurt and her ignoring the way Rachel looked at them.

Was she the only one seeing that Finn was moving on? There was no possible way that hearing Brody had moved into the apartment had "killed" Finn. The reminder thath er former lover was moving on hurt and she looked down at her lap.

"So," she heard Santana say, "What _did_ put Finnocence in such a pissy mood? 'Cause God knows I'm not his biggest fan but even I know he doesn't lose his shit like that unless he's got a real reason."

Rachel could feel both Kurt and Santana watching her, waiting for her to explain. Obviously she was the only one here who knew what had happened and they knew she'd spill sooner or later. She sighed before meeting their gazes, and telling them the whole story about seeing Finn at the Lima Bean. She left out the part about him having kissed Emma, saying only that he'd told her something that had started the whole discussion in the first place. She knew Kurt and Santana were interested in what he'd said to her but that was something she was going to keep between the two of them. No one else needed to know about that. She looked at Santana as she finished, wondering why the girl was laughing and shaking her head as though this was the biggest joke in the world to her.

"I'm sorry, Berry." the Latina said once she had stopped laughing though her shoulders were still shaking a little. "But you realize he's actually right, don't you? You were trying to tell him that it's fine if you have...whatever the fuck it is you have right now but that he's not even allowed to consider moving on."

"I did not!" Rachel cried, outraged at the suggestion.

"Yeah, mini-Babs you did. What did you say that you'd said to him? He was supposed to find his dream and come back to you? Why the fuck would he think that you wanted him back if he got his shit together when you're off having really bad sex with Donkey and asking him to live in your apartment?"

"Donkey?" Kurt asked, cutting off Rachel as she tried to defend her physical relationship with Brody.

"He's a character in those Shrek movies. Britts loves them so I've seen them a bunch of times. First time I saw Brody I gots reminded of him." Santana said, pointing one finger at Rachel and shaking her head. "And oh please, Berry. It might have been once but even I know that Hudson is better in the sack for two reasons. One, those are the fakest moans I've heard since I was fucking Puckerman. Two...no way that Donkey is hung like a horse. And we both know-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALA!" Kurt nearly screamed, blocking his ears. "I don't need to hear that about my brother!"

"And you think I wanna talk about this?" she asked, shoulders giving a mostly fake shudder. "The last thing I wanna do is even remember that happened but if it's gonna snap her out of whatever crazy trip she's on I will. Face it, Berry, the boy toy doesn't satisfy you like Finny did."

Rachel ducked her head, knowing she couldn't truthfully deny Santana's words. Even just seeing Finn earlier that day had sparked feelings in her that Brody had never even come closer to achieving. Her ex-fiance was better than Brody could be for her-both physically and emotionally. "Alright, fine. I will concede that your words are true." she said, hopng her cheeks weren't pink at all. "Comparing the two Finn is the much better lover."

"Because you're in love wth him still." Santana supplied before Rachel could say anything more. "And it's clear he's still in love with you. I heard that he won't even look at other girls unless they're in glee."

"Say whatever you want about my feelings for Finn," Rachel said, trying not to let Santana's words affect her. There was no way that Finn was still in love with Rachel. She was sure he was beginning to move on. "But it is very clear to me, if no one else, that Finn is moving on from what we share..shared."

"He's not, Rachel." Kurt replied, moving to the floor and kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "First of all I know Finn better than most people and I can tell by looking at him that he still loves you more than anything. And Carole told me that for a while the only thing that made him smile was working on the musical and then with the glee club. There are still pictures of the two of you in his room and I know for a fact that there is a folder full of sheet music and lyrics that are songs that make him think of you. Rumor has it he'll be singing something at the wedding and that it'll come from said folder."

Rachel ducked her head again, hiding her face from Kurt and Santana with her hair. She wanted to believe Kurt's words, that Finn did still love her, still wanted to be with her in the end. But how could she believe that when he was kissing other people? When he wasn't waiting for her...she groaned softly, realizing she was proving exactly what both Finn and Santana had been saying to her. She had been expecting him to just wait for her, to just be there when she was done with her fling with Brody. As much as she tried to convince herself in New York that what she had with Brody was actually _something_, she knew she couldn't. Being in Lima and seeing Finn was proving just that. No one could make her feel the way Finn Hudson did. She'd tried moving on...made it seem to most everyone that she had moved on from the tall boy she still loved and had told Finn that he wasn't allowed to do the same.

"I'll be right back." she whispered, standing and moving around Kurt and heading up the stairs with her phone clutched tightly in her hand.

She ignored the text from Brody, a reply to her text from that morning, and tapped out a message of her own to Finn.

_I'm sorry...about earlier. You were right about what I was saying...and I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to tell you that. You're allowed to do what you want. _

She couldn't help the smile that came over her face when she received a reply a few minutes later. **It's whatever now, Rach. I'll see you at the wedding. **

_Of course, Finn. Save me a dance?_

**Yeah...I will.**

Satisfied that things were okay for her and Finn for the moment, Rachel headed back down to where Kurt and Santana were for their movie night.


	2. The Wedding Surprise

Okay this took a lot longer than I wanted it to. But it's also probably the longest chapter I've ever written for anything ever. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror as she twisted open the tube of mascara. Her dress was hanging on the door behind her and she looked at it. It was similar in style to the one she'd worn on Thanksgiving but she liked this one much more. The neckline was higher, actually coming up to her neck and the hem showed quite a lot of leg, not that that was something different. White teeth dug into her lip as she brushed the makeup over her eyelashes, blinking for a moment and deciding that for today less was definitely more. She slipped into her dress, fiddling with the lace sleeves and the hem before moving out into her room as her phone rang on her bed. She glanced at it as she slid into her shoes, grabbing the device when she saw Kurt's picture on the screen.

"_I'm on my way to your house now to pick you up. Despite having been in glee club for three years my brother has somehow still not learned the art of tying a bow tie._" a familiar voice spoke in her ear when she'd answered the call.

"That's fine, Kurt. I'm almost done getting ready so I'll probably meet you out front." she said through her giggles, knowing just how hopeless Finn was when it came to ties in general.

"_Alright, sweetheart. Oh...and I know you thought he looked good during the rehearsal dinner last night at BreadstiX but I think you'll find my step-brother even more handsome in his tux._"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but before she could Kurt had hung up the phone. He bit her lip as she grabbed her small clutch, putting her phone and a few other essentials inside of it. Finn had looked incredibly handsome the night before at the rehearsal dinner, the outfit-one that Kurt had probably picked out since there was nothing blue and Rachel knew that was Finn's favorite color-had accentuated the fact that Finn had lost some weight. She'd barely noticed it when she'd seen him at the Lima Bean, but the way he'd held himself at the dinner as he moved through the crowd was different. He was more confident, more sure of himself than she'd ever seen him offstage and she had to admit it made him more attractive than ever before. He hadn't even been nervous when he gave a small toast since his best man speech was apparently a song to be sung during the reception. She was glad to hear that Finn was singing again and was curious as to what song he'd picked to sing for Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury.

She hurried down the stairs, saying goodbye to her dads. She reminded them that she wouldn't be home until the following morning and not to worry about her. They'd all decided that with Puck around (and some of them having fake ids) they were all likely going to end up intoxicated and it was better to stay in the hotel instead of trying to drive home. Kurt was pulling up right as she stepped out the door and she waved. hurrying to the passenger's side of the door.

"You are going to drop jaws, Miss Berry." Kurt said as they were driving off. "And I'm sure I know one that won't be able to get off the floor without help."

Rachel flushed, slapping Kurt's arm gently. She knew he was talking about Finn and while she wouldn't admit it aloud she couldn't wait to see what he thought of her dress. Soon enough they were at the church and while Kurt waited outside for some reason Rachel headed inside. She almost paused when she noticed Santana sitting beside Brittany, knowing the blonde must have pulled the Latina down. "Britt!" she called, sliding into the pew and sitting between the two girls.

"Rachie!" the blonde said, throwing her arms around Rachel's form. She felt Santana's hand on her leg and knew it was the Latina's way of saying thanks.

She stayed between the two girls, chatting quietly and keeping things from getting too awkward between them. It wasn't until she heard a door open did her attention deviate from the conversation and she looked up to see Mr. Schue and Finn moving to their spots. Rachel couldn't help but lick her lips as she looked at Finn in his tux, if she'd thought he'd looked good at the Lima Bean and handsome the night before but in that suit? He looked good enough to eat.

Her eyes met his gaze and they locked together. She could tell that he was having similar thoughts to the ones she was right now. But there was still a gentle caress to his lustful gaze, something that told her that his feelings weren't purely physical. It was so different from the way Brody looked at her and infinitely better. She didn't break the gaze until she felt Santana grabbing her phone, somehow managing to unlock it.

"Tana!" she hissed, trying not to draw Finn's attention to them. "Give that back!"

"Hells no, Berry." the Latina said, done with her phone fiddling for the moment. "See you could be fucking _that_ right now," She paused and discreetly pointed at Finn as he talked quietly to Mr. Schue, "You were drooling and I gotta admit...even my lady parts are considering tingling over Huddy. But instead you're fucking _this_." She held up Rachel's phone with a picture of Brody on it so that Brittany could see it and shook her head as she held up her own phone with a picture of Donkey from the Shrek movies on it. "Who looks like this fictional character."

"Rachel, you homewrecker!" Brittany said, pouting as she saw the resemblance between Brody and Donkey, "How can you be dating Donkey when he's married to Dragon? And what about their babies?"

"Santana, you're being incredibly rude right now." she hissed, snatching her phone from her friend's hand and standing, moving across the aisle to sit by Kurt. She knew Santana had picked up on what she hadn't done...defend her boyfriend's looks. She couldn't honestly do it because seeing Finn drove all thoughts of Brody from her mind.

Before she could tell Kurt about what had happened the wedding was starting and she smiled, watching Emma come up the aisle. As happy as she was for the two of them, Rachel couldn't help but think of her own two almost weddings. It had nearly been a year since the first time she and Finn had tried to marry, and so much had changed in that year. Her eyes caught Finn's for a second and she knew that deep down he was thinking about the same things that she was.

What would be different if they were married? Would he have still sent her to New York alone after graduation? Would she have cheated on him with Brody? What would have been different about the last nine months?

Her eyes caught Finn's again as the bride and groom kissed and they shared a soft smile. He just understood her, he always had. He knew her mind almost better than she knew it sometimes, something that Brody had called crazy.

Rachel mingled during the cocktail hour, a glass of wine in her hand as she went from conversation to conversation, talking about how wonderful New York was. It was strange to be talking with her former teachers like this, but it seemed to be a part of growing up. She wasn't a student anymore, she wasn't the girl who always knew the answer and annoyed everyone with it. Finally they were let into the ballroom and she found herself at a table with many of the other graduated glee clubbers. She couldn't deny that she was sad there wasn't an empty seat for Finn there but figured he would he at the head table with the rest of the wedding party. She ignored Kurt and Santana's pointed looks as she practically glared at the maid of honor as she walked into the room in Finn's arm, looking up at him with hearts practically pouring from her eyes. Like usual he was oblivious to her adoration for him, and he left her at the table, signalling to another table and heading to the stage.

The whole current glee club scurried over to him and settled into formation right before The Schuester's were announced to the ballroom. Finn cleared his throat as the clapping died down, drawing everyone's attention to him and the club.

"So, Mr. Schue...Miss P-I mean..uh, Mrs. Schue. The glee club wanted to do something special for you. So I helped them put together a special arrangement of the song you picked for your first dance." he said, cheeks slightly pink as everyone looked at him.

He nodded at the guy on the piano, falling to stand behind them as the boy who Rachel recognized has having played Danny Zuko in Grease stepped forward to sing. She was in awe as they sang a slowed down cover of Forever by The Beach Boys. It was so moving to know that these kids, some of whom barely knew the couple had wanted to do this for them. Every so often she would catch Finn's voice in the background of the song adding in a needed harmony.

After the dance had ended the dinner started and they all talked about little things as they ate. Rachel couldn't help but glance at Finn sometimes as she ate, wondering what song he'd picked to sing instead of a speech. It wasn't until after the dinner was finished and the dancing had commenced that he went up to the stage.

"So...hi again." he said, chuckling nervously. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Finn Hudson, the best man for Mr. Schue. He's helped me a lot the last few years and I was really honored when he asked me to be his best man. I know it's traditional that I make some speech about how perfect they are and how happy I am for them, but they know it and you know it...so instead they asked if I would sing a song. And since Mr. Schue was one of two people who helped me see how important music was to my life...I couldn't really say no. I picked this song because...it's special for a lot of reasons...but mostly 'cause Mr. Schue really likes Coldplay."

He chuckled again as the music started, couples going out to dance. Rachel found herself moving to the edge of the dance floor, gaze intense on Finn as he started to sing, his eyes were open and his gaze caught hers and she knew that Kurt's words about the song being about her was right.

_Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow_

_I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow_

_So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow_

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

His voice was soft as he sang, preserving the emotional context while only letting people who knew him well to know that the song wasn't just for the bride and groom. He nodded at the last line, as if trying to tell her that those words were true. That he did still love her.

_I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cos you were all yellow_

_I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow_

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,_

_Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do. _

Rachel gulped as he finished the song, still watching her with intense eyes that betrayed so many of the emotions he'd tried to hide from her at the Lima Bean. It reminded her of the last time they'd been apart during junior prom. The stare he was giving her now rivaled the one he'd given her as she sang onstage. She was sure that her gaze was just as intense as his when he moved towards her. She barely noticed another slow song starting as he stood beside her, neither of them sure what to say. She vaguely noticed the bride and groom speaking by the stage and giggling about whatever was to come. Both she and Finn were knocked out of their trance by the feeling of someone practically slamming into their bodies.

"Look at my brother." Puck said proudly, watching his younger half brother dance with his girlfriend. "What's betting that a little teenage lovemaking is gonna happen tonight?"

Rachel's gaze met Finn's again, knowing that he was remembering last year. She could practically hear her father's words ringing in her ears as she succumbed to Finn's intense gaze once more. Before either one of them could do anything their attention was drawn to the stage by Emma calling for all the single girls to get on the dance floor.

Rachel moved forward into the mass of girls, feeling the confused gaze of those who knew she was dating Brody on her back. While she referred to him as her boyfriend in conversation for ease, they were technically in an open, labelless relationship. She doubted she would catch the bouquet but it would be fun to at least try. The red-headed bride tossed it over her head, into the crowd surrounding Rachel. It tipped end over end through the air, coming neatly to rest in her arms. She looked down in surprise, knowing full well the superstition associated with catching the bouquet. She looked around at her friends with a nervous smile, cheeks pinking a little at the sight of Finn's amused smirk from where he was standing with Puck by the bar with a glass in his hand.

He drained the amber liquid in the glass as the single men were called out onto the dance floor and set it on the bar, laughing at whatever Puck had said as they moved towards the dance floor. Rachel wasn't sure whether or not she wanted Finn to be the one to catch the garter. It would be awkward if he did catch it...but at the same time...there was no one with whom it would feel more right. She watched nervously, teeth digging into her lip as Will first took the garter off Emma's leg, the bride blushing nearly the color of her hair as his head went under the skirt of her dress. Her gaze drifted over the men in the crowd, shuddering as she noticed Sandy Ryerson standing in front of Finn. Her former flame had always dwarfed people but with his new more confident posture it seemed like he was even taller. A scrap of lace flying through the air caught her eye before she could check Finn out more and she followed it with nervous eyes, holding her breath as it seemed to be dropping into the arms of Sandy Ryerson. She lifted the bouquet to her face to mostly hide everything from view, not wanting to see Sandy Ryerson hold the garter in his hands. A different hand came into view and grasped it before Mr. Ryerson could, causing Rachel to breathe a sigh of relief. She felt even more relief when she realized that the hand holding the garter was Finn's. As nervous as she was about what was going to happen with him putting the garter on her leg there really was no one better than Finn to do it. She wouldn't even want to share something like that with Brody.

Rachel could feel everyone's eyes on her and Finn as they both made their way to the stage. She took his hand as he helped her step up, reminded of how chivalrous he'd always been especially when it came to her. She giggled as she set the bouquet aside, hearing the catcalls and whistles of their friends as Finn got onto his knees in front of her.

"Save the dirty stuff for the hotel room, Hudson!" Puck shouted, groaning immediately after when Quinn elbowed him in the stomach.

"You mean the one you're going back to alone tonight, Puckerman?" Finn shot back, turning his head over his shoulder.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat when she felt Finn's warm hands on her skin, every nerve in her body suddenly on fire as he ently lifted her foot from her shoe, cradling the arch of her foot in his left palm as he slid the garter onto her ankle. She looked down at him as her sole came in contact with the fabric of his pants, surprised to already find him watching her with that intense gaze. Their gazes were locked once again as he slid the object up her leg, his rough fingers sending sparks up her smooth skin. He had to know what this was doing to her, the way he was touching her, looking at her...he had to know exactly how he was making her feel. She hadn't felt like this in months, not since the night before he'd put her on the train. They'd taken advantage of her father's going to dinner and then dancing in Columbus to make love for hours. It had been slow and sweet and perfect and she'd never felt more loved than she had in those moments. His caresses felt even more tender and loving now as his fingers grazed her inner thigh, settling the garter just under the hem of her dress. His fingers trail back down her leg, right hand cupping her knee as he guided her foot back into her shoe. His thumb stroked the spot on her knee that only he knew about,the one that for some strange reason drives her just a little bit crazy and it took every ounce of self control not to pull his face to hers and not kiss him. Rachel couldn't even describe how much she wanted to kiss Finn, to feel his slightly chapped lips and soft tongue moving against hers once more. She could feel her self control wavering, hands moving towards his face to grasp his cheeks and do what a few months earlier would have been so natural for them to do.

But all of a sudden Finn is standing, and holding out his hand for hers once more. She only then registers that Mr. Schue is speaking, that the blood that had been pounding in her ears with desire is receding enough for her to control her body once more. They have to dance together as part of this whole little ritual and she prays to god that the song isn't Faithfully (or anything romantic by Journey really because she just can't handle those emotions right now. It's one of the few things she actually likes about Brody. For some insane reason he wasn't a fan of the classic group and because she refused to listen to the music for personal reasons he thought she felt the same. It was apparently one of his favorite things about her.)

Another near sigh of relief left her mouth as the song started and it wasn't a tune that she instantly recognized. She swayed with Finn to the song as Mr. Schue started singing the lyrics, one hand gripping his and the other holding onto the jacket of his tux.

"This is...nice." she whispered softly, looking up at him with a warm smile on her lips.

"It is." he agreed just as quietly, giving her his signature half-smile.

_Take my hand in the meantime  
And let's walk into the sunshine  
Everybody got something that they want to sing about, laugh about, cry about  
It's true  
For me it's you_

"This is a nice song...I don't think I've ever heard it before though." she added as his hand on her back pulled her a little closer to him.

"It's by Train. It's called _For Me, It's You_. It was one of the songs that they considered for their first dance." He chuckled softly. "It was hell trying to find out what songs they were considering since the club wanted it to be a surprise."

"That was a lovely gift you helped them give." Her head moved to rest on his chest like it had when they had danced at prom. "The arrangement was absolutely perfect for the moment."

"Thank you." he said as they turned to the music, letting Mr. Schue's vocals wash over them. "It was a really easy song to do. There's already a similar cover so I listened to that to have an idea of how it should sound and then just let my brain put it all together."

Rachel just nodded, not wanting to admit that she hadn't known that Finn was the one who had arranged the song for the club. Anytime she'd needed it done she'd asked Mr. Schue or Brad for help on it. She'd never realized that Finn didn't do the same...she was fairly sure no one else knew either. They fell silent after that just enjoying being close and in one another's arms once again. She pulled back an looked around when the song finished to see all of their friends staring at them as though they knew a secret that she and Finn didn't.

"How about we get out of here for a little while?" he asked, cocking his head towards the door. "Everyone seems to want to play stare at Finn and Rachel."

"That sounds perfect." she said, grabbing the bouquet and following him out to the little balcony overlooking the hotel lobby.

They stood side by side, looking out over the mostly empty lobby, only a few people leaving the wedding early. Strangely though, the silence between them wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. They still knew each other well enough that they were comfortable together, or at least she was comfortable with him because of a little liquid courage she'd had during dinner.

"You know it's funny, I thought of the time we did Rocky Horror in glee when you caught the bouquet." he said with a chuckle, "It made me think of a line from that song we did...Dammit Janet." He turned towards her, leaning one arm against the railing and plucking a daisy from the bouquet in her hands. _"I really love the skillful way you beat the other girls to the brides bouquet_...but see, traditionally only single girls line up to catch the bouquet...and Sam apparently." She watched as he plucked a petal off the daisy and let it fall to the ground. "She loves me..."

A small chuckle left her mouth at the mention of Sam trying to catch the bouquet and she shrugged. "I am single." she said softly.

"You live with a guy." he replied, plucking a second petal and dropping it. "She loves me not..."

"Have you been drinking?"

"You know you were the one who told me to stop moping around and being such a sad sack." A third petal fell to the floor gently. "She loves me...And it got me thinking about Will and Emma. About how relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight...Bam, perfect bud. She loves me not...and then comes winter and the flower dies...But if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again...She loves me..." Two more petals floated to the floor as he made his little speech.

"Are you telling me you want to be a gardener?" she asked with a dry mouth, feeling all sorts of things at his words. Deep down, Rachel knew exactly what Finn had meant by his flower metaphor.

"I'm asking how you can live with a guy but still be single." he whispered, tone showing exactly how confused he was about it as he plucked a sixth petal from the daisy. "She loves me not..."

"Come on, it-it's New York...okay? Haven't you ever seen Sex and the City? Brody and I had a very mature conversation. We just decided that we're not gonna, you know, put any labels on anything or worry about what we are." she said lightly, knowing that of everyone Finn was going to see right through her words. She wasn't happy about the fact that she and Brody weren't exclusive...actually she wasn't sure she'd be happy with him even if they were.

"She loves me...So, do you believe all that stuff you tell yourself about, you know, labels, and mature conversations, Sex and the City, really?" he asked with a scoff, shaking his head. The seventh and eighth petals hit the floor. "She loves me not..."

"You think I'm lying to you?" Rachel asked, knowing in her heart she was doing just that.

"I think you're lying to yourself. She loves me...And I think that the reason you can't really commit to Brody is because you're still in love with someone else...She loves me not..." He looked down at the last petal still on the flower before looking up at her.

"You?"

"You and I both know how this thing ends." he said confidently, watching her with all knowing eyes. "I don't know how...or when, I don't care where you're living or what douche you're shacked up with, you're my girlfriend. We're endgame. I know that and you know that."

Rachel looked down at her purse, fiddling with for a moment. He was right and she knew it, they really were going to end up together in the end. Finding what she wanted she looked back up at Finn and held up the key card to her (and Kurt's, but her friend would understand) hotel room before reaching over and plucking the last petal from the flower and blowing it into the air. She turned then, making her way towards the elevator, knowing without even looking that Finn was following behind her.

He took her hand when he entered the elevator with her, both of their faces looking straight ahead until the doors closed. The moment the metal box surrounding them started moving she squeezed his fingers and turned to face him, reaching her other hand up to pull his face to hers and capture his lips in the kiss she'd wanted to give him since he'd finished putting the garter on her leg. The kiss sent fire through her veins, burning away whatever alcohol was in her system and leaving her more clearheaded than she'd felt in months. This was right. Nothing could be wrong when it came to Finn and what she felt for him. They barely parted for air when the doors open and stumbled out onto the floor, exchanging kisses the whole way to the door before she put the key in to unlock it.

Without a moments hesitation she slipped the do not disturb sign to the knob, just in case Kurt came up. The last she'd seen of him he'd been dancing with Blaine and she had a definite feeling that she wasn't the only one temporarily reuniting with an ex. Rachel's thoughts were pulled back into her own hotel room by the handsome man holding her to him as he attacked her neck with his lips. His fingers roamed her body, stroking her sides, gripping her hips, searching her back until his digits found what they'd been looking for-the zipper to her dress. He tugged it down slowly, pulling away enough to help her get the sleeves off before the dress fell to the floor leaving her in nothing but the nude colored silk and lace slip she'd been wearing underneath.

The color rose in her cheeks as Finn took in the sight of her nearly nude body, looking at her as though she was a priceless work of art that he wanted to remember forever. It was a nice change from the way Brody always looked at her when he got to see even this much of her (she still wasn't comfortable with having the lights on when they did anything). With him it was like she was a piece of meat to be eaten, but with Finn...it was as if she was the most precious and perfect thing he'd ever seen. But now she wanted to see him, it had bee too long and his body was leaner and harder than in the past, though she knew from their dance it somehow retained that same softness it had always held.

Their lips came together again and before he could try to get her slip off her own hands started pulling at his jacket, forcing the mass of fabric to the floor before nearly ripping the bow tie from his neck as his fingers undid the buttons holding the white shirt closed. Before she could do more than run her fingers over his bare arms and feel the muscles under his skin, Finn was lifting her up fingers gripping her thighs as he carried her to the bed. The breath was knocked out of her chest when her back hit the mattress and she stared up at Finn in awe, biting her lip as she gazed at the tight fitting undershirt he wore. He looked amazing, not overly muscled like Sam or Brody, but just perfectly Finn like. The black pants he'd had on slipped to the floor after he undid his belt and fly, the blue plaid boxers clearly tented.

Rachel's tongue glided over her lips as Finn climbed over her, fingers pushing up the slip as he did. He tossed it to the side once it was off, their lips coming back together in another firey kiss. Her own hands scraped at his back as she pushed her hips into his for friction, nails finding skin as she pulled the undershirt off. She needed to feel his skin on hers, his chest against hers. They both groaned at the contact once she'd flung his shirt away, the kisses they were sharing becoming more insistent. But too soon his mouth was gone from hers, but before she could do anything about it his fingers were between her thighs, stroking the rapidly growing damp spot on her panties and his warm mouth had enveloped one of her pebbling nipples.

"Finn..." she moaned softly, nails digging into his shoulder. It was the first thing either of them had said since before entering the elevator. She didn't want to be teased right now. She needed to feel him, _all_ of him, moving against her...inside of her. "I need you..."

"I know, baby..." he mumbled, neither of them caring about the term of endearment that fell from his lips.

His mouth moved to the other nipple, sucking and nipping at it as he stripped her of her panties and himself of his boxers. She could feel him, hot and hard against her inner thigh as he situated his body over hers like nothing was different from the last time they'd..._fucked_. Because that's what this was right now. Them fucking. She knew it was going to be fast and hard and more enjoyable than anything she'd felt in months. He was inside of her in a second, a loud moan tearing from her throat as his body joined with hers. Their bodies rocked together, skin quickly becoming slick with sweat as fingers caressed and pinched, stroked and grasped.

It had never been like this before, even when they hadn't had much time. This was hot and urgent and..._needy_. Smirking into his eyes she flipped them, reveling in the awe on her face that she had the body strength to do something like that-Cassandra July's dance classes were good for something after all. Now that his weight was off his arms he could use his hands more and she immediately felt the rough pads of his fingers ghosting up her sides, cupping her breasts and gently kneading them as their hips roughly moved together, her nails finding purchase in his chest to keep her balanced as she rode him.

His name fell from her lips as her head dropped back, movements becoming sloppy as she inched closer to her peak. He took the sign for what it had been and rolled them back over, her legs locked around his hips as he pounded into her, mouths once again fused together. Finn's fingers slid down her body, finding the spot where they were joined and circling it furiously. "Let it go, Rach." he said huskily into her ear, teeth tugging on her earlobe. That was all it took for her to let go and her back arched as she cried out, nails scratching down his back. She could feel her orgasm trigger his own and heard his grunt muffled by her neck.

Her body was in ecstasy as they lay there on top of the bed, still entangled together. Finn's body was partially draped over hers, comfortably so and she pushed thoughts of laying like this with anyone else from her mind, knowing that comparing them was useless. This had reminded her that Finn was the better lover, nothing had ever been so intense with Brody. Her fingers traced his back, brow furrowing when she felt raised skin under her fingers. She lifted her head, leaning over his shoulder to see a word tattooed into his skin between his shoulder blades. It took her a moment to read what it said but she had to suppress the urge to cry when she did.

_Faithfully_.

It was their song sitting proudly on his pale skin in deep black ink, a permanent reminder of their relationship forever inked into his flesh.

"Finn..." she whispered, putting her head back down to gaze into his eyes and tracing over the letters.

"I told you, Rach. We're endgame." he murmured back, moving up to cup her face gently. "I know this, right now, doesn't really change anything between us. But like the song says..._I get the joy of rediscovering you, oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, Faithfully_."

Her eyes closed as he sang the lyrics to her, remembering singing the song with him at Regionals. It had been one of the best moments of her young life then, singing with the boy she loved, who had just told her that he loved her. If you had told her that nearly three years later they would be broken up and hooking up at Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding...well the only part she would have believed was that Mr. Schue was finally marrying the neurotic guidance counselor. Her 16 year old self would never have believed that she and Finn almost married twice, or that she'd broken up with Finn to be with someone like Brody. Actually...thinking back on the strange dream she'd had a few weeks earlier she could say with complete surety that her 16 year old self did not like Brody at all...or the changes that Rachel had made to herself.

Finn's lips pressed softly against hers before her thoughts could go any further and she accepted the loving kiss, returning it with all the passion and emotion she could muster. She wanted to tell him how she felt, how she still felt, how she had always felt about him but those three special words wouldn't come. She couldn't say them to him when she was attached to someone else, when everything was so uncertain for them. Instead she ran her hand down his chest softly, hand wrapping tightly around his length when she reached it.

How he liked to be stroked was ingrained in her memory and Rachel's hand glided up and down him with ease, loving the feel of him hardening in her grasp. It amazed her, how much power she still seemed to have over his body. A throaty gasp left her lips as Finn's fingers pressed between her thighs, two of the digits sliding deep into her. This was making love, sharing their bodies and emotions in the most intimate way possible. Her fingers trailed over his tattoo again, feeling a shiver run through his body at the touch.

Her legs were spreading apart a few moments later, making room once again for Finn's body. Neither of them needed to say a word to the other to know what they needed to do. This was automatic, practically so a part of them it was a flesh memory. His forehead rested against hers as he pushed into her gently, arms wrapping around her body to cradle her to his chest. Her lips pressed gentle, butterfly kisses to his shoulder as his lips caressed her neck, hips moving slowly against hers.

For the first time in ages, Rachel felt like she was really home. She'd been a ship in a storm without a mooring but, here in this bed, making love to Finn she felt anchored. She felt protected and safe, like no wrong could come from being with the man she loved. "Finn..." she keened, hooking her ankles together around his back and feeling him slide deeper inside of her. She could feel his rumbling groan through her chest with how tightly they were wound together but she didn't care. "Faster...more, please..." she whispered directly into his ear, teasing his earlobe with her tongue.

Finn's thrusts increased in pace at her soft words, causing her nails to dig into his back and grip his much shorter hair in pleasure. It had been too long since she'd had sex with real emotion behind it, and it was too good. Something about Finn and the way she felt about him just drove her to the brink quickly, too quickly. She wanted this to last for hours, to make more memories in Finn's arms because she didn't know when she would be in them like this again. But she couldn't hold back and neither could Finn it seemed. She cried out, scraping her nails over his skin as her back arched from the bed, pushing her closer to her as he once again triggered her orgasm. His name fell from her lips like a mantra, gripping him close as Finn went through his orgasm.

If Rachel had thought their last orgasm was intense, it was nothing compared to what had just occurred. That had been one of the most amazingly powerful orgasms of her short sexual life and it was only right that it had occurred with Finn. She whined slightly when Finn shifted off of her, not wanting to lose the connection they had. Luckily he didn't go far, just laying on the bed beside her. She rolled to cuddle into him, resting her head on his chest and smiling at the sound of his heartbeat thundering under her ear.

"I don't want to tell anyone about this." she spoke suddenly, fingers gliding over the smooth planes of his chest after they'd moved under the blankets. She shook her head as best she could when she felt his body tense, knowing he thought she regretted what had just happened and adjusted so she could look at him. "I'm not ashamed and I don't regret it, Finn. I invited you up here, I _wanted_ to share this with you..." She trailed off, reaching up to kiss his lips for a few moments. "But I don't want to share these moments with anyone else. This was special, Finn...and I don't want anyone to ruin this with cruel words or petty jealousies."

"I get it, Rach." he replied, stroking her cheek softly, body relaxing under hers. "Like I said...tonight doesn't change stuff. You're in New York and I'm not."

"It's not about where we are, Finn. It don't want anyone...not even Santana or Kurt getting involved in this and trying to make me question my choice. I wanted to...to have sex with you. I wanted to be in your arms and make these memories. I just don't want anyone trying to poison them."

He nodded with his familiar half smile on his face and Rachel knew that he understood what she was telling him. These memories were special to her and she didn't want anyone's questions or jealousy to cloud them. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest and smiled, settling her head back over his heart before they both fell asleep.


End file.
